Hellraiser: The Remaining One wow this one sucks
by SidVicious1
Summary: This is the first and second chapter and its my first try at Fan Fiction, I couldnt find a Hellraiser category so i didnt know what to do. Pinhead returns to claim either Kirsty or her newborn baby Julie.
1. Kirsty

This story was made as if Hellseeker never happend  
  
10 Years after Hellraiser 5: Inferno  
  
Janice awoke to the crys of her child Julie. She rolled over and looked at the clock from her bed, 4:30 AM. She sighed as she realized that she had to be at work at 6:00 and putting Julie back to sleep would take forever. "I'm coming baby, I'm coming..." Called Janice. She sat up and rose to her feet. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes as she raises to her feet. Julie's crys are getting a little louder now. "I am coming Julie." Janice says as she throws a night gown on over her body and rushes out of her room.   
Once inside her julie's room she grabs up her child in a motherly fashion and gently bounces her in her arms. "There there, Julie, There There..." The child slowly calms down, but is still upset. She finnally gets the child calmed down when the phone rings and makes Julie wake up again. "God Damnit!" She carries her child over to the phone and answers it in an angry tone.  
  
"Its 5 in the morning. Who is it!"  
  
"Janice Wollen," asks the voice on the other end, its a mans voice. "i'm looking for Janice Wollen."  
  
"I'm Janice Wollen, who the hell is this? Chris is this you... Im so sorry I fogot about the..."  
  
"No," Innterupts the voice. "This is not 'Chris' this is Detective Moore, with the Paddenfeld Police Department."  
  
"Oh well, look do you mind i am sort of tied up at the moment." Janice begins to hang up the phone, but she is doesnt when the voice on the other end says...  
  
"Kirsty, Kirsty Cotton..."  
  
Startled by this she put the phone back up to her ear.  
  
"Wha, wha, what did you just say..?"  
  
"I know your real name is Kirsty Cotton, You are, er... You were Kirsty Cotten right?"  
  
Janice held her breath for a moment she looked at the child in her arms. The moonlight reflected off of her babys eyes.   
  
"Kirsty, listen I was there the night your uncle Frank and stepmother Julia were killed."  
  
Janice felt the tears swell up inside of her, she began to remember her father how they used to play and have so much fun, and how he was found with no skin the night he was murdered by Frank. Frank, just the name made her cringe. He and her stepmother's affair destroyed their family. And of corse she thought of the Cenobites and her unrelenting encounter with the dreaded Pinhead. She could only answer with...  
  
"Yes, I was Kirsty Cotton." 


	2. Drew

The cafe was dirty and it smelt like years of cheap coffee and horrible things, which Drew would never know. "A little service would be great!" Yelled Drew to the back of the place. The cafe was empty except for a very large man that was sitting at the end of the bar his face shoved into his arm, asleep. A skinny old lady with frizzy white hair and a poodle dog skirt, walked out from the back. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a moment." said the Lady. She picked up some old plates that looked like they have not moved in a week. Drew sighed and looked out the window. This is the only place that he could find to eat at 4:30 in the morning on a Sunday. What was he doing out here in the middle of nowhere? This kept going through his head. Drew admired his car in the parking lot through the window of the cafe. It wasn't much just a bunch of dents and scratches and rust color that made the model of the car unrecognizable.  
  
"What will it be?" asked the waitress.   
  
Drew jumped almost out of his seat.  
  
"You scared me," Drew looked at the waitress and waited for a bit of a smile but didn't get one. "Well I guess I will just have a cup of coffee and some toast."   
  
The waitress walked off and went back into the darkness of the back room.   
  
A man walks into the cafe; he has on a long black trench coat and a fairly large dirty hat. He removes the coat and lays it across one arm. He looks in Draw's direction and smiles. Drew looks back at him and is astonished when this very tall, strange looking fellow starts walking words him. The man is wearing now a leather vest and a pair of black jeans. A large sack hangs off of his left shoulder. He draws nearer to Drew, as he does this Drew sharply looks to the end of the table trying to admire the salt and half full peppershaker.   
  
"Are you Drew Pender?" Asked a hollow yet deep and relenting voice. Drew looked up toward the man and met his eyes; one of witch had no pigment. "Ye..Yes, Yes I am Drew, Who are you??? Do you know why I am here? WHO ARE YOU!?" Drew half leapt on to the seat and clung to the corner of the booth he was sitting in. The man smiled and threw his coat on the table and sat down in the seat across from him. The man removed his hat and looked at Drew "Calm your self Mr. Pender, I am Mr... Well you don't need to know who I am. I was told to meet you here at 4:51 A.M. in the Eager Beaver Cafe. Drew looked at his wrist and realized he had no watch. Drew calmed a bit and the Waitress brought him his Toast and Coffee.  
  
"Well lets get down to business Mr. Pender, you do have the $10,000 check in your right pocket correct?" The man stared deep into Drew's eyes. Drew gulped back the lump in his throat and he began to sweat. "I don't have...," he spoke as he reached into his pocket and discovered a folded piece of paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it. Drew stared with wonder down at a check with an unfamiliar signature on it, it was made out for $10,000 to a Mr. Wosagi. "Wait, what is this, I don't remember... What is going on!" The man reached over and grabbed the check out of Drew's hand. He never broke his stare at Drew. "Here you are then Mr. Pender. I suggest that you follow the instructions to a T, sir. If you don't there will be very negative repercussions." The man pulled a strange box out of the sack that he had over his arm, he also pulled out a file, and a tape recorder.  
  
Draw's eyes never left the box it was beautiful, golden designs on a black surface. He stared at it with wonder. "What's that?" Asked Drew. The man grabbed his coat and got up. "Good day Mr. Pender" Drew jumped up and grabbed the man by the shoulders, "Hey wait! You can't just come in here and tell me that I have to follow some weird instructions. WHO ARE YOU! TELL ME DAMNIT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The Man coiled back and struck Drew across the face. Drew flew into the booth and landed on his back, "Now do as I told you Mr. Pender or your mother and your wife Larline will meet a most unfortunate death." Drew stared dumbfounded at the man as he left the cafe.   
  
Drew sat up and stared at the box on the table, he then grabbed the file and looked at the name Wollen, Julia. He opened it up and looked at a girl with a face he had never seen before. There were instructions taped inside the front cover of the file. The instructions were typed on a piece of paper with the words "From the Desk of Dr. Phillip Channard" the instructions were, "Find Janice Wollen in Paddenfeld Virginia and kidnap her child." Drew grabbed the Tape recorder and pressed play, he heard a bunch of screaming and what sounded like cold hard slapping. Then there was a voice that sounded familiar, "Oh GOD, DREW PLEAASSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!" Drew hit the stop button as quickly as possible. The voice was that of his wife Larline. "God Larline," he whispered to himself. "How did they get you? What is going on?" 


	3. The Deal

Janice looked out at the freeway while the bus jetted down the fast lane of the I-32. She had arranged to meet the Detective at her home when she got back from work. She still had a while to go until she got home. So she sighed and took some headphones and a CD player out of her purse. She put them on and pressed play and the music sent her into a sleep. She dreamt about her baby. She could see herself running to her child but there was something in her way. She couldn't see what it was it was too dark. She felt it and discovered that it was cold and hard, like steel. Once her eyes focused she could see that there were many chains before her. She tried to get around the chains, but couldn't. Chains with hooks shot out from beneath her and hooked into her back and behind her arms. She screamed in pain but didnt stop trying to reach for her child. Just then out of the darkness her worst fear came into play. Pinhead appeared and grabbed the child. He held it and looked at Janice, then turned and walked into the darkness with it. Janice's crys would not stop him, as he left her to be torn apart by the recoil on the chains. "NO!" Screamed Janice as she awoke. Everyone on the bus had their eyes trained on her. She looked around, terrified, she gave a half smile and then got off once the bus arrived at her stop. 


End file.
